


Teamwork for Hire [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Bleach, Free!
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo has lost his superpowers but not his skills so he's been hiring himself out to any sports team looking for a strong player. When Nagisa Hazuki approaches Ichigo to join the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club, something piques Ichigo's interest....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork for Hire [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teamwork for Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057203) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> Thanks to junko for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Free/Teamwork%20for%20Hire.mp3) | 1:32:12 | 84.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013123111.zip) | 1:32:11 | 34 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/teamwork-for-hire) |  |   
  
### Music

Splash Free by Style Five (the Free! closing song)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
